Randomness Monkey (IBT's Conception)
The Randomness Monkey is a tower. It initially shoots big red rounds from it's big gun that pops 2 layer of 1 bloon, then the round is riccocheted until it leaves the screen, during this it will be uneffective. It has a 196px range, and shoots every 1.25 seconds. It costs $300. Upgrades 'Path 1' 'Air Pressure Gun' *Description: Upgraded air-pressure system makes the round(s) go further! *Stats: Range increased by 30px. *Cost: $155 'Poison Rounds' *Description: New poison rounds will poison the bloons that they hit. They will not be shot that regularly, though. *Stats: 25% chance of shooting poison rounds instead of normal rounds; Poison rounds will poison bloons for 7 seconds, dealing 1 damage every second; Poison rounds only pop bloons by 1 layer. *Cost: $450 'Treasure Chests' *Description: Scientists developed a new type of round that has a very small chance of being shot, but is totally worth it! *Stats: 5% chance of shooting treasure chests instead of other rounds; Treasure chests can either give a medpack to the nearest injured tower, healing it by 10 HP (if there is no injured tower in the screen, it will increase the nearest tower's fire rate by 33% for 5 seconds) or give the player 500-1,500 cash; Rare round. *Cost: $1130 'The Gnome' *Description: Higher-ranked scientists discovered that deep in the weapon's design is a hidden gnome head! Apparently, it seems perfect at killing bloons, and it has been added to the gun. Unfortunately, some lower-ranked scientists screwed it up and there is an almost null chance of it being shot. *Stats: 2% chance of shooting the gnome Chompski's head; Chompski's heads deal 100 damage and can pop up to 3 bloons; Rare round. *Cost: $2350 'Path 2' 'Round Improvement' *Description: Some tweaks to the "chance-o-matic" in the gun doubles the chance of any rare round. Why don't we just make them 100%? I don't know, ask who tweaked that "chance-o-matic". *Stats: Duh, self-explanatory. *Cost: $320 'Pulse Rounds' *Description: These rounds will keep pulsing electric shockwaves that keep on electrocuting bloons! Watch out, these rounds are not very common. *Stats: 20% chance of shooting a pulse round instead of a normal one; Pulse rounds will not be ricochetted far away, and will instead stay very near the spot where they hitted the bloon; Pulse rounds will make short electrical pulses with a 70px range that deal 1 damage every 0.5 seconds for 5 seconds, the shockwaves have a 30% chance of shocking nearby bloons too. *Cost: $650 'Heavy Rounds' *Description: These all-new heavy rounds sure pack a punch! Or maybe a push, because they push bloons backwards... *Stats: 7.5% chance of shooting a Heavy round that pushes bloons backwards for 90px; Rare round. *Cost: $1000 'Randomator: World Randomization' *Description: Randomator: World Randomization Ability: For randomness!! Every tower will shoot either pulse, heavy or normal rounds instead for 5 seconds! *Stats: The ability has a cooldown of 105 seconds. *Cost: $3170 Trivia *I made a little tweak in Heavy Rounds, find it for a cookie. *The ability is an obvious reference! Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers